heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Blues
Baby Blues is an American comic strip created and produced by Rick Kirkman and Jerry Scott since January 7, 1990. Distributed by King Features Syndicate since 1995, the strip focuses on the MacPherson family and specifically on the raising of the three MacPherson children. When the strip debuted, the MacPherson family consisted of Wanda and Darryl MacPherson and newborn Zoe. The first strip took place in the hospital room shortly after Zoe was born. Later, two more children—Hammie, the middle child and the only son, and Wren, the youngest child—were added to the family. Both Kirkman and Scott have drawn from their own parenting experiences as a source for the strip's content. Characters and story The strip features three families, according to the strip's "Family Tree" page. Main family (MacPhersons) * '''Darryl MacPherson': The father. A manager by profession, he is sometimes unaware of his wife's exhausted state. In various strips, Zoe, Wren and Hammie wait to meet him right when he gets home from work. In some strips, he appears to dislike "The Whistling Monkey Cowboy Band". One example is while Wren is obsessed with the merchandise, Wanda states that Bill Murray and Robin Williams have recently finished working on a "Whistling Monkey Cowboy Band" movie whereupon Darryl retreats to the roof. He also tends to swear when accidentally injuring himself or frustrated. He also tends to make mistakes, such as in Wren's ultrasound, he mistakes Wren for a boy. * Wanda MacPherson (nee Wizowski): The mother. Though she originally had a job, she chose to become a stay-at-home mother after her children are born. However, she becomes frustrated and jealous of the women she regards as better mothers. She is afraid of snakes. She is sometimes upset with her children but still loves them. She often springs into action without thinking twice, such as when she saw a woman hit her child in the middle of the grocery store and promptly intervened whereupon she got into a major scuffle with the woman in question. She later wondered if she did the right thing or not. * Zoe MacPherson: Oldest child (first appearance January 7, 1990; her birth starts the strip), age 10. She tends to fuss the most over what Wanda does. She likes to blame things on Hammie a lot, even when she was the one who actually did something wrong. Originally, her middle name was Jennifer, but a strip dated April 9, 2007,See Strip 1 identified her middle name was changed to Madison. Zoe is not usually a brat but an average child. This is represented when she is shown playing with toys, watching children's shows, playing with other children, and not having a clear view of the world earlier on in the strip. At one point early on, she was a huge fan of Barbie, though her ideas about how she is a fan of Barbie vary between wanting to become a real life Barbie when she grows up (with Barbie related items) or basically using her to beat up her toys while pretending that she's some sort of monstrous freak (the latter of which was because of Wanda referring to Barbie as a "freak of nature"). * Hamish MacPherson: The middle sibling, usually called Hammie (first appearance April 29, 1995), age 7. He has great fondness and uninhibited enthusiasm for Trucks, and can tell their model by sight, as proven in several strips. His first words were "buh-dozer" and "bazooka," much to Wanda's dismay. He often likes to report when his big sister teases or bullies him, but generally he gets mad less often than Zoe. He also likes driving Zoe mad or watching Zoe get into trouble (without doing anything himself). He was named after his great-great-grandfather, who was called "Ham".See Strip 2 * Wren MacPherson: The youngest sibling (first appearance October 26, 2002). Age 1.See Strip 3. She does not seem to be as much of a nuisance as her elder siblings. Wren is a very curious baby. She often is shown climbing on top of things or grabbing at things. She said her first words (First "Ma", then "Da" and eventually "No") on Monday, May 19, 2008. Wanda explained that she thought of her name when a bird collided with a window during breakfast time in the hospital.Baby Blues comic strip, October 29, 2002 As of February 16, 2009, Wren is officially able to stand. Wren has also learned the words "up", "down", and "%*@#! cramp". More recently, she had her first birthday.See Strip 4 Additional characters * Butch and Bunny: Bunny and her seeming perfection in terms of appearance and lifestyle is the target of any possible jealousy from Wanda. Nearly all main adult characters dislike Bunny and have frequently tricked her in some way or another. Bunny seems to be oblivious to how she irritates Wanda, or anyone else around her. She is similarly oblivious to the needs of others and thereby often comes off as self-centered and tactless. Bunny has a husband, Butch. Together, they have three sons: Bogart (the eldest), and identical twins Wendell John and Wendell Jon. The latter two were born August 10, 2002.See Strip 5 Zoe has commented that when Bunny is not looking, she shuffles the twins, which proves that even Bunny cannot tell the difference between the two. Bunny once looked for identical twin goldfish for Wendell John and Wendell Jon when they get older. * Yolanda and Mike: Yolanda and her husband, Mike, are close friends to the MacPhersons. Together, Yolanda and Mike have two daughters: Keesha and Dziko (nickname "Dizzy"), the latter of whom was born November 11, 2002.See Strip 6 * Rhonda Wizowski: Wanda's younger sister. Enjoys the life of being a single woman, except when given a hard time about not "having children and settling down" by her mother. She usually shows up as the babysitter when Wanda and Darryl go out and leave their children behind. She is sometimes even tricked into babysitting for them. Recently, she is shown wanting to find a man and start a family. She was recently shown to have an online relationship with a person named Thom, who called her Linda (He said "I love you, Linda") and caused her to throw wine at her computer; she broke up with him. * Hugh and Maggie Wizowski: Wanda's parents. * "Mac" and Pauline MacPherson: Darryl's parents. * Keesha: Zoe's best friend and neighbor. * Trent: Best friend of Hammie since Kindergarten. * ' Bethany': is a friend of Zoe, who is never seen or heard and is only mentioned by Zoe. She threw a boy-girl party and for some reason did not invite Zoe. Timeline The children in Baby Blues have aged as the strip has progressed, although at a slower rate than real-time. Kirkman and Scott have stated that the strip's timeline is "about a 3 to 1 ratio." As of 2011, Zoe, Hammie and Wren are 10, 7, and 1, respectively. Books Television adaptation In 2000, Baby Blues was adapted into an animated cartoon series which aired on The WB Television Network for a few weeks in the summer, from July 28, 2000 to August 25, 2000. The animated version's timeline was from when Darryl and Wanda first gave birth to Zoe. Mike O'Malley supplied the voice of Darryl while Julia Sweeney played Wanda. The Baby Blues television series differed from the comic strip by focusing on Darryl and Wanda's relationship with the Bittermans, a neighbor family with three children (Rodney, Megan, and Shelby); Kenny, Darryl's co-worker; and Bizzy, the babysitter for Zoe. Rick Kirkman and Jerry Scott had little creative control over the animated version. The WB typically aired two episodes each week, thus enabling eight different episodes to be shown in the five-week run, but abandoned plans to air additional episodes which had been completed. Previously aired episodes were later shown by the Cartoon Network in its Adult Swim block. Like fellow WB primetime animated series The Oblongs and Mission Hill, this show was cancelled after 13 episodes. Thirteen nearly-completed episodes of Baby Blues have never been shown. The theme song was "It's All Been Done" by the Barenaked Ladies. References External links *Baby Blues at King Features * Baby Blues home page * Baby Blues comic strip Category:Comic strips started in the 1990s Category:American comic strips